


Vision

by buckytiddies



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Clit Rubbing, Dirty Talk, G-Spot, Gen, Imaginary Partner, Masturbation, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering, clitoral stimulation, dante tending to his cooch while picturing a hot dude, fantasies, its what his gay ass deserves i love him, lil bit of that
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:35:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26509096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buckytiddies/pseuds/buckytiddies
Summary: Dante finally has time to himself after a long day, and releases some stress built up from the week.
Kudos: 23





	Vision

**Author's Note:**

> giving dante that g-spot orgasm i always say he deserves via fic writing. blows him a kiss... love u

Finally. The shop was closed, and it was time to settle down from a long day. Nothing had really happened; no calls, no walk in appointments, which left Dante bored and staring at the clock on the wall nearby throughout the day. The girls had dropped by later in the evening before closing time to say hi and fulfill the need for daily gossip. Apparently there was a new bakery going into one of the empty shops in downtown Capulet, right next to the clothing store they often shopped at (often giving him a bill to pay for their trips). It was good that something new was coming, which would give people more things to do and another shop to visit. Perhaps they'll have something delicious he might like there when it opens.

  
It was Friday night, and the ladies were going out to get drinks together for a date, leaving Dante all by himself for the night. He could always ring Morrison up and see if he was interested in doing something, or he could call the Lowell residence and ask if Patty wanted to spend the night and have a sleepover. However, Dante had other things in mind, due to unresolved stress from jobs completed earlier during the week. Wednesday especially hit hard when it involved some Kyklops and Sin Scissors roaming around, the voice on the phone sounding like they were on the brink of petrified tears when calling Dante. With some hard work and a only a few impalements, he'd completed the job and received his payment from a thankful and happy customer. Dante ran gloved fingers through his hair, standing up from his desk chair to stretch, his shoulders giving a satisfactory 'pop' and sigh in the process. "See you tomorrow, Mom," he said to the portrait on his desk, also running fingers gently over the shredded glove next to the framed photo.

  
Dante tossed his coat onto the coat rack and shucked his boots off, making sure the door sign was turned to show 'closed' and that the door was locked. He made his way upstairs and into his room, closing the door behind him. The hunter then started to strip, tossing his clothes in a pile on the floor. The buckles of his vest were undone as he shrugged it off, peeling the tight turtleneck off of his body, then undid his belt and shimmied out of his pants as they dropped. His socks were added to the pile as well, leaving him only in his briefs. Dante plopped himself onto his bed, listening to the cheap bedframe creak as his weight was added onto the mattress. The white haired man rearranged his pillows into a comfortable position, and then reached over to the nightstand next to the bed, turning the lamp on to give the room some light. He propped himself against the pillows, shucking the briefs off, and sticking two fingers in his mouth.

  
Needing to get himself in the mood, the hunter closed his eyes and started to make up some fantasy in his brain to turn him on. He pictured himself there in his bed, maybe with some hot guy he hooked up with at the bar just down the street, and they were gonna get down and dirty. He started to suck on his fingers, and get them nice and wet for him. With his free hand, Dante used it to run over specific spots on his body, thinking about his partner touching him to get him wound up. He ran it up and down his large muscular thighs, inching close to his groin, but still keeping that teasing distance. He brought it up his hips and sides, palm and thumb tracing his hip dips and the curves of body with soft motions. Dante could picture his partner kissing him all over, complimenting his body and telling him how beautiful he was, how sexy he looked. That caused warmth to start growing in his groin, sending a tingling feeling through him as he moaned gently, continuing to suck on the fingers in his mouth, tongue sliding around them.

  
His free hand continued to work up his body, going over his stomach and abdomen, feeling the hair of his happy trail there, along with the recent scar from Alastor when they'd first met. Continuing upwards, said hand began groping his pecs, fingertips brushing over his nipples and feeling them harden. The scar from Rebellion lay between his chest. Dante sighed and pictured his fantasy partner grabbing ahold of his chest, pinching his perky nipples, sucking on them, telling him how perfect his tits were. Telling him how big they were, and pushing the pecs together to create a valley between them. More warmth spread through his groin, and Dante could feel himself begin to grow wet with the more turned on he became. Another moan came from him as he popped his fingers out of his mouth, finally putting them to use. Dante used one of the wet ones and reached down to start rubbing his clit in circles, gasping at the sudden pleasure running through him. He made sure to get it nice and moist, knowing that it wasn't as pleasing to him if it were dry, and started rubbing at a nice pace. The white haired man propped his legs up, spreading them apart to make room for easier access to his cunt.

  
Taking his other hand, he ran the first two fingertips over the folds of his pussy, feeling how wet it had become. The stimulation from his clit was only adding to that wetness. He dipped his index finger into his soaking cunt, pulling it out, and then dipping it back in. He repeated the process a few times before allowing the second one inside, groaning from the feeling of them inside of him. Dante allowed himself to adjust with some thrusting before he was rummaging his fingers around for a specific spot. About an inch inside, he felt the bumpy surface of his upper wall, pushing and rubbing against it with his fingers.

  
"Ah-!"

  
He'd found it. Perfect, now he could really get started and start bringing himself closer to orgasm. With his clit being rubbed and g-spot being tended to, Dante continued his fantasy, and picturing his imaginary partner doing all of this to him. He started to pant, his heart beating in his chest as he rubbed faster, thrusting his fingers alongside to the same pace, making sure to brush up against that spot. ' _Damn, this guy really knows how to please me,_ ' he said to himself, going along with the fantasy.

  
_'You like that?'_

  
_'Yeah... Mmn, it feels so good, baby.'_

  
_'Not as good as how you feel against my fingers. God, you're so wet. So tight too!'_

  
_'And you're one of the few who really know how to please me. Trust me, I've had my fair share of men who have no idea. They just either just cum inside of me, or rub me too hard- Ngh-! Yeah, just like that!'_

  
A particular brush of his fingers sends him whining and squirming on his bed, Dante biting down on his lip from the stimulation. He starts rubbing his clit faster, hearing the squelch of fingers being pushed and pulled from his dripping pussy.

  
_'Well, I'll take that as a compliment. It's not everyday you get to finger the infamous devil hunter of Capulet. You've been quite popular with some other fellas I know.'_

  
_'Then they're ones who've had the pleasure of coming back for more rounds with me. And I'm- Oh! Fuck yeah, ah! Yes baby-! I'm thinking you're on the track of becoming one of them.'_

  
_'Oh yeah? Then I'll have to make sure to treat you extra well next time, then. How 'bout I fuck you stupid over that desk of yours on the main level?'_

  
"Fuck! Oh god," he cried out loud; both as a response to his masturbation, but also to that response in the fantasy. A good dicking did sound nice, and he internally cursed at the fact he didn't go out to hook up, and instead stayed in to please himself. Oh well, next time, he thought. He was on the brink of orgasm anyways, so best to finish what he started. Dante rubbed faster back and forth, thrusting his fingers along to the pace, hitting his g-spot each time.

  
_'I'm close!,'_ he thought. _'I'm close, I'm close, I'm close, come on! Make me cum, babe! Need it so bad, fuck, fuck, fuck, ah, ah-'_

  
His panting had picked up over the course of time, with sweat beading down his body, the tips of his white locks damp from it. His back began arching off the bed, moans and whines pouring out from him as Dante finally achieved climax and came. His head dipped further into the pillows as a loud, needy moan slipped out from him. His pussy clenched down against his fingers, pleasure spreading through his body as wetness dripped out from him, muscles growing tense for a moment before things calmed down, and he relaxed. Dante's body sank into the mattress, feeling as it were engulfing him as he came down from his orgasm. His heart pounding in his chest and breath whipping in and out from his lungs. He took his hand of his clit and other fingers out of his soaking cunt, bringing them up to his tongue so he could taste himself and bask in the satisfaction of blissful post orgasmic state.

  
"Damn, probably should've gone and gotten fucked tonight."

**Author's Note:**

> im on twitter at @dantespussy where i constantly dante hornypost heehee


End file.
